


Soft, Rock

by Compactor



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compactor/pseuds/Compactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by childofruin/masonjennifer on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft, Rock

**Soft**

Duke found himself surprised for getting attached to Jennifer Mason so quickly. 

He never considered himself a good person — Duke didn’t give a damn about the world around him or how people were hurt, as soon as he was fine, everything was fine. And that, that came with a price: Duke didn’t get attached to people easily and was always ready for goodbyes. Maybe because he was always the one losing people and not getting attached to them meant suffering less.

And the thought of getting attached to her so easily, of trusting her so easily, of loving her so easily was what surprised him. Scared, even — specially because she was just a tourist and tourists got scared as soon as they realized something was up and she would probably leave Haven in less than a month.

But it was easy loving Jennifer Mason. The softness on her eyes, the softness on her smile, the softness on her voice — it was all just a bonus and what made it easier and easier everytime Duke looked at her. 

"You kissed me", Jennifer said with a lovely look on her face. She looked like her day was made just because of a stupid kiss that wasn’t even his. It was Tyler’s.

"You kissed me back", Duke said, looking in her eyes.

Maybe it was all the happiness and all the hope she held inside that small body of hers, maybe it was how much she wanted to help Haven, even though there weren’t even two weeks she was there, but loving Jennifer Mason was getting easier and easier each minute, each hour and each day.

* * *

 

**Rock**

"You know, it’s funny how someone can rock your whole world", Jennifer whispered to the newborn baby she was holding in her arms. She knew Duke was there in the room with a dumb smile on his face and quietly watching both of them.

Jennifer became a mother as soon as she held the baby for the first time. He will never forget the look she gave him — pure happiness and proud all over her face.

The baby started to kick her tiny legs and move her tiny arms, getting a small chuckle from Jennifer as she gently rocked her, “yeah, I know! And it was all daddy’s fault! He managed to get trapped in a fish tank in Boston, where momma used to live. We’ll take you there someday.”

Duke walked closer to the hospital bed and gently touched the little girl’s cheek, a fond smirk on his face, “let’s hope she doesn’t want to compete with me to see who has the biggest criminal record.”

Jennifer glanced at him and left a chuckle out before turning to their daughter again, “I can keep you both on line.”

Duke fondly watched at both of them as Jennifer talked more and more to the little girl in her arms — about her childhood, about how they both met, their wedding day, about how much that baby would be loved for both of them, telling her that they will always be there for her no matter what — and for the first time, Duke realized he finally had a family. With Jennifer and Lauren, he was finally home and life felt right. Duke finally felt like he was doing the right thing.

"I love you both so very much”, Duke said as he bent down to kiss Jennifer’s forehead and to kiss Lauren’s cheek.

"I love you both too", Jennifer closed her eyes to the kiss on her forehead, a grin forming on her face, "more than you two even know."


End file.
